


Perseverance Story: Tasty Teen Mom

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [13]
Category: Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Casual Vore, F/F, Female Pred, Female Prey, Implied digestion, Male Prey, Oral Vore, Other, Soft Oral Vore, Soft Vore, Vore, adult predator, child prey, consensual vore, implied reformation, mother-daughter vore, multiple prey, pred prey, pregnant prey, prey pregnant with child, prey stuffed with another prey, prey stuffed with food, teenage pred, teenage prey, tw: mentions of abusive parents, tw: teen pregancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A voracious mother swallows her teenage daughter's delicious pregnant friend to the enjoyment of them both.<br/>Then the girl talks about eating a little boy before she got pregnant.<br/>Then Yvette swallows another girl and gets swallowed again.<br/>This is all safe, consensual soft oral vore with implied painless digestion and reformation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Warm New Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbyssWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssWolf/gifts), [alixcharmed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcharmed/gifts), [Silverkitsunepup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverkitsunepup/gifts), [1851419loud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1851419loud/gifts), [Jasi_livin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasi_livin/gifts), [jdizzles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdizzles/gifts), [T_atsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_atsu/gifts), [Suzie_Drake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Drake/gifts), [PandaTheAsexualPandaThePansexualPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaTheAsexualPandaThePansexualPanda/gifts), [and everyone who ever kudosed "Foodporn"](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+everyone+who+ever+kudosed+%22Foodporn%22).



> This is set roughly 10 years after "Mummy's Hungry Tummy". Yvette is 16-17, which in Poland is old enough to consent to sex, therefore after a long hesitation I decided I won't tag underage. There's no other possible squick/trigger apart from the vore itself as far as I can tell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perseverance gives her daughter's pregnant teenage friend a warm, comfortable new home - in her hungry belly.  
> Willing soft oral vore, digestion, implied reformation, adult female pred, teenage female pregnant prey.

 

 

It is a dark, cold, stormy night. As I am leaving my local supermarket with some groceries I see a small figure in a soggy hoodie huddled under the eaves. She looks fairly familiar. As I come closer I recognize the face and blonde hair of Yvette, my daughter's friend from school, though I don't think I ever saw the perky, outgoing teenager ever looking so desolate.

"Hey, kid. Yvette, right? What are you doing out here in such ghastly weather?"

"My ma kicked me out", sobs the poor kid. "I'm, I'm pregnant and she jus' kicked me out once I started showin'. Said I'm a whore."

"It's okay", I say soothingly. "You can stay with us. As long as you like. And the baby, too."

"Thank you ma'am", she sobs.

As I drive her to my house I manage to get the rest of her sad story from her. She hid her pregnancy from her mother for as long as she could, until it became obvious she wasn't just putting on weight. Her mother called her a whore and kicked her out with no money and nowhere to go. Her boyfriend swore up and down that he loved her and promised to run away with her but she waited for him all day and he never showed up.

I advise her to take a hot shower to warm her back up and go upstairs to get her some dry clothes. As she dries off her I notice her body for the first time. She is 5'6, with wide hips and milky pale skin. Her breast have grown from C to D at least, her belly from flat as a washboard to a small but definitely visible baby bump. It stands out about as far from her body as her breasts do. She shrugs into the sweatpants and dry hoodie fast, shivering with cold.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

She is. I reheat today's leftovers for her. She eats the whole big plate and asks for seconds. And thirds. And fourths. Looks like I got myself a predator in the making. Her belly has stretched out from all the food, doubling in size, a taut, stuffed little demi-orb.

As she mops up the last of the sauce from her plate, she yawns.

"Are you tired?", I ask. "Should I make a bed for you? Or..." I hesitate. Normally I wouldn't ask something like that, but there's something about this girl, young and tender and deliciously pregnant, with her food-stuffed belly and ample milk-filled breasts, that makes me desperate to eat her.

"... do you want me to swallow you?" I finish.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes. I've done it to my children a thousand times. You'll reform in the morning. Do you want to see the regenerator?"

"You mean you'll digest me? Does it hurt?"

"Not at all, little morsel. It's warm and dark and soft and quiet and your body slowly, painlessly melts into a liquid nutrient soup. I am told it's very relaxing. My husband even uses the word orgasmic."

"Okay. I believe you."

She strips. I can barely believe my luck in finding such a meal. A curvy, toned teenager with pale tender flesh and large milky breasts, young enough to still taste like a child yet already pregnant, stuffed to capacity with fresh homemade food and perfectly willing.

I make her sit down on the kitchen counter and squat down in from of her. She watches, mesmerized, as my mouth opens to engulf her feet, then her calves. I swallow, letting the muscles of my throat do all the work for me. Her legs, long and pale, slide in easily, straight down my esophagus.

"Feels weird", she says. "Warm and wet and tight. I think I like it."

In reply, I grab her hips, guiding the the round, pale, toned butt straight to my mouth. She squeals a bit then giggles and settles in my mouth.

She tastes every bit as amazing as I imagined. Her legs and butt are toned yet tender teenage meat, supple muscle with only enough fat to round out the flavour, so to speak. The tight little pussy is salty and a bit musky, the unique rich yet light taste of pregnancy strong and perfect. The belly, round and taut and big enough to pose a challenge for me to engulf, is a riot of various tastes - the mother's own young meat, the fragile, tender new life growing within her, the perfectly cooked food filling her stomach.

The breasts are soft and mild, creamy with fat and milk, the large, hard nipples, a dark and muted pink, sweet like candies perched upon a whipped cream dessert.

By the time I am able to focus on anything but the divine taste the girl is already all the way down my esophagus and halfway into my stomach. A few more peristaltic contractions dump her into my greedy gut entirely.

My belly now looks exactly like you'd imagine, huge, round and lumpy, person sized with the outline of its curvy, big-bellied passenger curled up inside easily visible and recognisable.

"Mmm, delicious..." I lick my lips. "You were the tastiest thing I ever ate, baby girl. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. Your stomach is so soft, Mrs Wilson. It feels like being wrapped up in a giant comforter, except wet and a bit slimy."

I take a couple of steps forward and she giggles.

"Oh, it's rocking... I like it. Can I ask you swallow me again, if you can?"

"Oh, baby girl. As far as I'm concerned, you can stay in my stomach all the time. I'll swallow you right as you regenerate and keep you inside."

“I think I'd like that...”, she whispers.

 

As my powerful digestive tract starts to work on the delicious girl trapped within, churning and melting her soft, supple flesh, I already can't wait to swallow her a second time.

 


	2. Tasty Little Tyke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yvette tells Perseverance about eating her boyfriend's little brother.  
> Dialogue format only.  
> Willing soft oral vore, teenage female pred, male child prey, digestion and reformation.  
> Mention of teenagers having sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my headcanon, eating a child is illegal without the parents' consent. Letting your child be eaten agains their will or in a cruel, painful, traumatic, or overly sexual way is considered child abuse and can get the parent in trouble.

"Yvette, dear, have you ever eaten someone?"

"You mean, like a person?"

"Yes."

"I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Of course you're not, sweetie. I was just curious. You seem to have the makings of a predator."

"Yes. I... I swallowed Nicky's little brother, when we wanted to make out. Nicky asked me, said the kid would rat us out and that I should eat the tyke... I know it's illegal... But I regenerated him, and he didn't seem to mind..."

"It's okay. You were underage yourself, I don't think you'd be in trouble. Can you tell me more about it?"

"Well, we were at Nicky's house watching his brother and we wanted to make out but Nicky said the tyke would rat us out and I should swallow him so I went to the kid's room and asked if he want to see something but he has to keep it a secret. He said he would and asked what the something was. I told him the inside of my belly. He poked at my belly with his hand, you know how it used to be flat but squishy, and it wobbled a bit and it felt nice and he said "Squishy" and I said "The better to keep you comfy inside" and I got him out of his clothes so he'd be easier to swallow and digest. And you know, I wasn't all that keen on eating him at first but I'd missed lunch and dinner and my stomach was rumbling so hard and he looked so tasty and seemed so excited to be sliding down into my belly like it was an adventure and I kind of started to really want to eat him and then I stuffed him in my mouth and he was just so delicious. He's, you know, five and has a sweet tooth and is all chubby and he was all soft and fat and milky and sweet and just so yummy. Best thing I ever tasted and I just kept licking and swallowing till he was all packed away in my stomach and I could still taste him on my tongue and my tummy was all fat and round and you could see him through the skin, curled up and wriggling.

And he filled up my hungry belly so well, small and fat and soft and delicious, and I went down to Nicky and we made out and he fucked me (sorry, Mrs Wilson) on the couch and it felt so good, I was so wet, and I came twice and then he fingered me and I came again and the we went to sleep. I actually woke up in the middle of the night with the kid already digested in me and I cried because I was afraid I'd fucked up and he wouldn't regenerate. I just curled up around my huge gut full of churned-up little boy and sobbed.

But in the morning he was okay and I was just so, so happy and Nicky's parents never realised anything when they came back.

And I kind of became his favourite person after that. He'd actually tell people he likes me because I play games with him and am fun. His parents loved it - loved that their elder son's girlfriend bothers to watch and entertain their youngest. It became a kind of habit after that. Whenever they were out of town I'd come over and warm up dinner for us three and swallow Bobby and screw Nicky.

I liked it so much, you know. I liked the way my big fat belly would hang down when I was on all fours and almost touch the bed. I liked the feeling of the little tyke sloshing around in my guts when Nicky screwed into me. I liked the creamy feeling I got when he digested inside me. I miss how stuffed I got, truly sated, and how long I would feel full afterwards." 

"How would you like to eat someone else? Someone bigger?" 

 "But whom? And how?"

 "As for the how, I'll teach you. As for the whom, I have a willing candidate in mind... I'm sure she'll agree."

 

 


	3. A Lesson in Vore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yvette's lesson in vore. Perseverance swallows Jane, then Yvette swallows Alice, then Perseverance swallows Yvette.

 

 

Finally, the day comes for Yvette's lesson.

Looking at my three lovely girls gathered in the kitchen, I can't help but compare their bodies. Alice is the smallest, 5'3, with B-cup breasts and a gymnast's slight built. This, together with her wavy blonde hair, wide blue eyes and round innocent face, makes her look younger than her 16 years. Yvette, her peer and best friend, whom I as good as adopted after her own mother kicked her out, also has blonde hair but her eyes are a vivid green. She's five six, with wide hips and D-cup milky breasts. A round belly, about six months pregnant, completes the delicious image.

Last is Jane. She is 17, taller than Yvette by two inches but leaner, with long, muscular arms and legs, C-cup breasts, and narrow waist with a slight six-pack. Her hair a light, brownish ginger, her light skin covered in countless freckles, and her eyes a greenish-gray.

My mouth waters at the thought of stuffing myself with all three.

"Allright, are you watching me closely, Yvette?"

I kneel in front in Jane's chair, grab her legs at the knee and stuff both her feet in my open mouth. Then, I swallow, relaxing my throat and pulling them into it.

Jane squeals.

"Eee, it tickles, mum!" I do not answer, busy gulping her toned, tasty calves down my gullet. She is a treat, her flesh meaty and salty like an athlete's, juicy with youth, slightly spicy and utterly delicious. I savour her long thighs and round ass as I drag her into my mouth, enjoy the stretch of my throat as her butt fills it up. A few contractions of my powerful esophagus send it sliding down, my mouth filled instead with my daughter's waist and chest. I lap at her firm, compact breasts, enjoying the buttery taste of them and the sweetness of the pert little nipples. Then I swallow them down, enjoying the stretch of my esophagus as they travel down it, guided by gravity and the peristaltic contractions of the slimy muscular tube. I slurp up my girl's head, arms and hair like the last noodles of a meal and close my mouth.

From inside, I feel my daughter dropping into my stomach, the wriggles as she settles into it comfortably.

"That", I say, "was the demonstration. The theory, I already explained to you yesterday. Now, for the practical exam, swallow Alice."

For a while, I worry Yvette is going to back out at the last moment, but that's not what happens. Instead, she kneels at Alice's feet and engulfs them like a born predator, licking and swallowing with the gusto of the truly ravenous. A deep moan of pleasure, muffled by my daughter's legs in her throat, echoes through the room. As I watch, she slurps my daughter's legs up and moves to her ass.

It is this part that usually poses the greatest challenge, being the widest, but Yvette's predatory instinct serves her well. She licks and sucks the butt for a while, coating it with slippery saliva thoroughly, then swallows it, sending an unmistakably bum-shaped bulge down her throat. From there it's easy.

I watch with satisfaction as my daughter's upper body vanishes inch after inch into her predator's hungry, stretched, pink mouth. Yvette's belly ripples and expands, growing from a small, perfect hemisphere of a baby bump into a giant, person-sized, lumpy and wriggling vore gut.

Finally, the last of Alice slides down her voracious gullet. She burps, long and loud, then covers her mouth with her hand and blushes.

"Sorry Mrs Wilson. And... thank you for feeding me your daughter. She was truly delicious."

At that moment, her belly gives a powerful wriggle.

"Anything for you, sweetie. Are you ready for your trip to my belly now?"

"Yes."

I start with her arms this time, stuffing them in my mouth and slurping them like noodles. They slide down my throat easily, spreading the divine taste of salty sweat and young soft flesh over my tongue. Once I have Yvette's head in my gullet and her breast's in my mouth I stop. They are delicious, with a milky taste and soft pillowy consistency reminescent of giant mounds of whipped cream, the hard, sweet nipples like candy on top. I suck on them and lave them with my tongue, relishing the orgasmic flavour, for a long time. Judging the way Yvette squeals and squirms in my throat, she is also enjoying it. Finally I swallow them, moving on to the giant belly.

I lick and gulp and swallow, stretching my mouth and throat around the enormous lumpy mound to capacity. Still it tastes nice, the young, soft skin carrying the mixed tastes of Yvette herself, her unborn baby, and Alice, trapped in Yvette's stomach. Creamy and fresh and round, the tastes perfectly blended and balanced, it deserves to be called the biggest candy I have ever eaten.

As I swallow it, my esophagus protests with a wave of pain from the stretch.

Yvette's round butt, dripping wet snatch and long, milky legs all slide in easily after her huge gut. All too soon, the tasty pregnant teenager is gone, packed tightly into my stomach. My belly, containing three teenage girls, is roughly six feet in diameter, a lumpy, wriggling sphere, parts of my daughters' bodies visible through the skin, pressed against it tightly.

The stretch, pressure and wriggling combine to stimulate the production of my digestive juices, melting the girls' skin and softening their flesh. As their bodies turn into a thick nutricious goop and then a rich, creamy liquid, my churning, groaning gut softens, becoming rounder and smoother.

Looks like the lesson was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> So it turns out that what I intended as a short oneshot about a tasty preggo teen getting nommed has evolved (devolved?) into a multiple-chapter story about the lovely Yvette coming into her own as pred and prey.


End file.
